Agglutinate
by Overlapping Wings
Summary: Benang merah membelit remaja berlensa hijau dengan pria tanpa riak air muka, sementara keduanya tak pernah tahu bagaimana dosa saling mengikatkan mereka. RiRen.


Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

**AGGLUTINATE**

_Presented by_ Overlapping Wings—_a simple collaboration of_ Kucing Putih _and_ kiaara

.

.

.

**Оди́н**

_Ajin (One)_

Bulan pecah dalam bayangan, berenang dengan gaya kupu-kupu masuk irisan umbra, melanggar batas-batas garis simpangan.

Saat itu 1975, di salah satu sudut Leningrad yang paling miskin cahaya. Dingin—lima derajat, atau mungkin tiga. Sapaan ramah kehangatan malah akan jadi anomali kalau saja ada. Bumi berada di pangkal pembuka bulan kesembilan, minggu kedua, hari keenam. Belum saatnya ada bulan mati, tapi banyak orang berkata mungkin kala itu memang salah satu malam gerhana tergelap di sana.

Negeri beruang putih adalah tempat terindah di dunia—kalau saja Ia masih bisa mengimani itu. Kalau saja. Masalahnya hari ini Ia tak menemukan _Aurora borealis_ pecah bermekaran seperti bunga matahari di batas langit Kutub Utara. Justru yang Ia temukan hanyalah jilatan-jilatan perlakuan bengis dari serombongan orang yang menyeretnya kasar selayaknya pedagang kaki lima.

"Kenapa … Kalian membawaku ke sini?"

Malam membara ternyata memang ada kendati Ia telah berada jauh di garis lintang Utara.

"Aku bisa melaporkan kalian pada polisi—"

Udara dingin mencakar-cakar. Angin pembawa titik-titik air berhembus menelikung dan serentak mengisi paksa gelembung paru-paru. Buih embun malam memompa alveoli hingga teremas ngilu, seakan arteri penyambung membran tipis portal difusi oksigen hampir meledak pecah karena terlalu lelah beradu tinju dengan suhu.

Langkah pemuda itu kian terseret. Ujung sepatunya mengerang berdecit saat beradu paksa dengan lantai keramik, menampakkan protes dengan friksi gesek yang keterlaluan tak diindahkan. Mata yang biasa bersinar-sinar justru menatap nanar dengan sklera memerah seperti gumpalan hematokrit. Di sekelilingnya, bau obat dan desinfektan menyengat terasa menodai udara. Jangankan sepasang kaki untuk bergerak maju, bayangannya sendiri pun, yang terlukis di atas lantai putih sebening kaca, seolah teramat enggan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Lepaskan aku … "

Selaput pelangi sewarna klorofil milik Eren tampak sudah terlalu lelah berkilat.

"Sudah kubilang suntik anak ini dengan barbiturat, Erd. Ah, beri dosis tinggi kalau perlu. Lihat! Anak bebal ini mencakari lenganku! Ugh, mungkin kita harus berpikir untuk memotong kukunya nanti."

Jujur, Ia tak terima. "Kalian sadar apa yang telah kalian lakukan padaku!?"

Panas, sebuah sentakan terasa menyobek pergelangan tangan yang digelangi borgol baja karbon berlapis _stainless steel_. Menyuruhnya bungkam.

"Kami tidak ingin menyiksamu—apa susahnya untuk tidak berisik?"

Apa susahnya?

Itu pertanyaan yang serasa menyengat naluri.

"Kalian …," Ia menggeram. Bukan karena marah, hanya sebagai wujud rasa tersinggung yang sudah meluap tak main-main. "Ini sebuah pelanggaran hukum! Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya menyeretku seperti anjing—"

"Kami tidak akan menyeretmu kalau saja Kau bisa diajak untuk tenang dan bersedia berjalan mengikuti kami, Nak," sebuah suara berat menggetar paksa tulang-tulang pendengaran. Suara yang sabar—namun tetap saja Ia begitu benci karena harus dipaksa mendengarkan.

Tetap saja Ia merasa tak diperlakukan selayaknya manusia.

"Tenanglah. Semua akan beres."

Beres?

Sejujurnya Ia sudah sangat ingin menaburi mata dua orang perawat itu dengan bubuk merica.

"Apanya yang beres!? _Neschastlivyy!" _**(1)**

Entah bagaimana menjinakkan pasien ini—dua perawat itu saling bertukar pandang. Yang Ia berikan terus-menerus adalah tarikan dan tendangan perlawanan. Tapi salah siapa, pemuda yang meronta terlanjur mengecap tempat itu sebagai calon neraka. Ini lelucon—awalnya begitu Ia menyangka. Tapi jajaran bangsal berpintu kusam dengan jeruji pengintip sebesar kotak merpati, dan langit-langit rendah tanpa ornamen yang membentengi koridor di bawahnya, semua itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa apa yang dilempar di hadapan benar-benar nyata.

Benar, mungkin dirinya tinggal menunggu tempo sampai bertemu bukti-bukti yang lain. Piring aluminium bersuara nyaring bila diketuk sendok, mangkuk-mangkuk buruk berisi bubur hambar tanpa garam, air minum yang mungkin saja tak direbus benar-benar, ranjang berdecit dengan sprei terkoyak bekas gigitan, cat tembok mengelupas berkerak bekas dicakar, dan jejak gesekan tali yang dulu disimpul kuat di pucuk-pucuk sandaran.

Tidak, Ia tahu dirinya tidak boleh berada di sini.

Pemuda itu ingin—saat itu juga—momen berhenti, sekaligus Ia ingin waktu mati bunuh diri. Detik jam tidak perlu dilanjutkan sebelum Ia diberi penjelasan tentang apa yang dilakukan orang-orang itu padanya. Ini tidak adil, kenapa Ia harus tinggal diam?

"Nah, karena kami anggap Kau belum terlalu berbahaya, jadi tempatmu di sini, Nak," entah apa yang terpampang di depannya itu. Ia lebih memilih menutup mata, menahan sakit hati karena ucapannya tak juga diindahkan oleh mereka.

Salah satu dari perawat yang mengawal membuka pintu sebuah ruangan besar.

"Bangsal umum. Ayo kuantarkan ke tempat istirahatmu, ada beberapa teman lain di sini. Ah, anggap saja kamar asrama," Ia berujar dengan suara rendah, "Kau hanya perlu mengikuti kami."

Tersendat, sendi-sendi kaki seakan telah ditali dengan selembar senar kaku hingga Ia kian lupa caranya melangkah. Engsel kaki yang fleksibel seakan dilapisi jala selulosa hingga mati langkah tak bisa ke mana-mana. Matanya terasa perih saat retina memproyeksikan bangsal besar dengan nyala renium perak keabuan berpijar tak adil pada setiap sudut ruangan.

"—dan tolonglah jangan berisik lagi," Ia tak sadar sedari tadi salah satu perawat yang menyanderanya terus-terusan berceloteh, "pasien-pasien lain bisa terganggu karena suaramu."

Pasien-pasien lain.

Lain. Mungkin perlu dibubuhi garis merah. Ia dipaksa jadi bagian dari mereka yang 'lain-lain' itu—dan orang-orang sinting yang menyeretnya berani menyebut ini … Beres?

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku …," satu tarikan melawan—dan lagi-lagi, Ia dibuat tak berdaya oleh gertakan. "Apa pandangan mataku sama seperti orang sakit jiwa? Apa tatapanku kosong seperti ikan mati? Apa aku linglung seperti berhalusinasi? Tolong, jangan lakukan ini. Pulangkan aku. Kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini pad—"

"Diamlah, Nak. Kami tidak akan menyiksamu. Tolonglah, jangan berisik. Kau mengganggu pasien-pasien lain. Kami tidak ingin mendapat masalah dari para dokter jaga malam ini."

Dan di antara ranjang-ranjang berisi manusia itulah Eren diseret paksa.

"Nah, di sini tempat istirahatmu," salah satu perawat itu mendorong Eren ke atas kasur keras, kemudian menatap temannya yang tadi dipanggil Erd, "apa kita perlu menyuntiknya dengan _Ativan_ supaya anak ini bisa sedikit lebih tenang?"

Si teman terlihat menimbang. "Tidak Gunther, pasang saja borgolnya ke sandaran ranjang. Kita lihat reaksinya sampai besok pagi. Dan jaga-jaga kalau anak ini besok tidak mau makan, mungkin kita perlu siapkan satu kantung ringer laktat. Siapa tahu anak ini ingin bunuh diri dengan mogok makan—ah, orang gangguan jiwa memang banyak yang sering bertingkah, ya. Seharusnya kita tidak perlu heran begini. Tapi kenapa Kau kelihatan sangat gusar, Gunther?"

Orang gangguan jiwa?

Belum sempat Ia memprotes, dua perawat itu sudah pergi dan mengunci pintu.

"Kenapa?"

Siapapun yang melihat akan tahu—saat pemuda itu dengan takut-takut, menoleh.

Tidak, ranjang-ranjang ini tidak menawarkan teman seperti kamar-kamar asrama. Tidak ada kasur bertingkat, tidak ada meja belajar, tidak ada remaja sebaya yang datang mendekat mengajak berkenalan. Benar-benar Ia seolah telah melihat peranakan neraka. Ditarik tangannya sekali lagi meski Ia tahu melepaskan diri dari kuncian borgol adalah nihil. Lingkaran logam di pergelangan sampai menimbulkan suara berdenting saat bertumbukan dengan kepala ranjang yang terbuat dari besi dengan bercak-bercak karat.

Eren menyerah, mengamati sekeliling.

"Kenapa … mereka?"

Pemuda itu memalingkan muka. Seakan tak berpakaian di bangsal ini sudah jadi hal yang biasa. Ada pasien dengan kulit berminyak, berbaring bugil di atas ranjang sambil mendengkur. Ia tidur begitu tenang, mungkin disuntik _Ativan_. Saat pandangan matanya jatuh ke bawah, sebuah seragam rumah sakit yang dikoyak sampai berubah selusuh kain pel, dijatuhkan begitu saja seperti keset kaki—mungkin disobek paksa karena pasien risih mengenakan.

Hati Eren bergetar hebat. Pembuluh nadi di pelipis mulai berkedut, detak jantung yang berdentum takut tak juga jadi surut. Pemandangan yang menakutkan itu sudah cukup membuat tubuh seakan kelebihan pasokan adrenalin. Keringat dingin tak wajar mulai muncul mengguliri kening. Tapi sayang tidak ada waktu lebih lama untuk tetap ternganga, ketakutan lain tak sabar menyambutnya.

"Ap—"

Pemuda itu terbeliak. Seorang pasien terbangun. Mungkin mengigau—tapi Ia berteriak. Teriakannya seperti kelelawar sakit. Matanya putih seperti nyala bintang katai yang pecah karena kehabisan helium. Ia menggigit bantal dengan gemas sambil menggeram menakutkan seperti harimau yang sadar daging buruan telah dicuri lawan. Eren ingin menutup telinga karena tidak mau membawa suara itu dalam mimpi buruk. Dan demi apa, tidak ada seorang pun di dalam bangsal itu yang terjaga dan merasa terganggu karena geraman beruntun itu.

Sang pemuda makin putus asa.

Eren mencoba mempertahankan kewarasan—sebelum Ia benar-benar jadi seperti orang-orang di sekelilingnya, lebih baik otak dipekerjakan untuk menghasilkan sedikit saja logika.

Mereka pasti tidak berbahaya.

Eren beringsut, merapatkan tubuh yang terbaring ke arah tembok, coba mengais-ngais perisai.

Kata mereka, yang berada di sini semua belum berbahaya—hanya itulah satu-satunya hal yang mampu menenangkan hati. Setidaknya tidak akan ada pasien yang akan memaksanya memakan salad cacing, yang mencekik dalam tidur, yang merobek celana diam-diam—tidak-tidak. Pikiran-pikiran konyol itu tak pantas ada.

Teror memang ada di mana-mana, tapi paradigma bisa diubah sesuai pola pikirnya.

"Jadi aku harus tenang … Baiklah. Tenang."

Telapak kaki Eren menggesek seprei. Serat-serat kain yang dulu berjajar bergaris telah berubah jadi bintil-bintil kasar. Ada beberapa bercak menyedihkan. Eren berusaha meyakinkan diri bulatan-bulatan kuning kemerahan itu bukanlah titik-titk urin. Tapi sepertinya darah.

Eren bergidik, itu memang bekas hematokrit yang menunjukkan kalau dulu lembaran kain tipis yang tergelar di bawah tubuhnya pernah digunakan oleh pasien _suicidal._

Eren melenguh kasar. Borgol yang terpasang membuat Ia sulit bergerak. Bantal di bawah kepala tercium apek dan berbau amis. Eren mulai mual-mual.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Ayah …," lensa visual hijau mulai terasa panas—tapi tidak. Eren sudah berjanji, pemakaman ibunya tiga tahun yang lalu adalah kala terakhir Ia menangis.

" … Tapi kenapa? Apa Ayah tidak sayang padaku?"

Selama malam berjalan hingga fajar datang, Eren sepicing pun tak bisa terpejam.

* * *

"Selamat pagi. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Wajah-wajah yang paling ingin ditonjoknya muncul beberapa jam setelah fajar tanpa membawa sekoci penyelamat. Di tangan mereka tergenggam kotak tensimeter dan nampan berisi sarapan pagi yang dari baunya saja Eren sudah bisa menebak rasanya pasti mirip bekatul ternak.

"Kami ukur dulu tekanan darahmu. Lepas borgolnya, Gunther."

Sudah pasti hipertensi. Eren menatap kedua pergelangan tangan yang dihiasi garis ruam kemerahan. Mereka telah memaksanya bersabar meski tahu darah di pucuk kepala sudah mencapai batas didih dan tidak kunjung diberi pelepasan.

Pemuda berrambut serwarna batu garnet melirik—benda aneh yang dipasang di lengan menunjukkan skala naik turun vertikal dan akhirnya berhenti di satu titik setelah membiarkan arteri brakhialis nyeri dipijit tekanan udara di ujung belalainya yang menggembung.

"Aman. Tidak perlu dipindahkan dalam waktu dekat. Anak ini akan baik-baik saja di sini."

Dipindahkan ke mana? Apakah masih ada bilik lain yang berpotensi untuk jadi lebih dari neraka?

"Ah, Kau bisa berjalan-jalan di luar kalau mau. Tapi jangan berulah dengan main kabur-kaburan—"

Dan kedua perawat itu justru memburai tawa sengak di depan mata.

"Sendirian, ya?"

Eren tidak menanggapi. Seorang perempuan berambut acak-acakan duduk menyanding dengan senyuman lebar. Eren bisa mengendus bau tubuhnya mirip aroma air rawa—ah, mungkin itu definisi yang paling mendekati. Hari itu adalah pagi harinya yang pertama di rumah sakit jiwa Leningrad. Didekati siapapun Ia sebenarnya tak terlalu berminat. Tidak ada yang perlu dirayakan—kecuali kalau ada yang bersedia jadi korban karena Ia sedang begitu gemas ingin mencekik orang.

"Kau tampak kusut."

Tolonglah. Eren membuang pandangan. Ia mandi seperti biasa, makan seperti biasa meski hampir muntah-muntah. Dan perempuan terganggu ini malah mengatakan jika dirinya kusut? Apa orang ini tidak melihat rambutnya sendiri acak-acakan seperti serabut rumput diguling-guling jembalang?

Eren tambah muak saja dengan tempat ini.

"Kau tampan, ya."

Eren melukiskan sudut siku-siku di kening. Perempuan itu tahu definisi tampan? Mata Eren jatuh pada sosok yang tertawa-tawa, sekilas Ia tampak normal—jujur saja. Tapi Eren langsung mendistraksi paradigma saat sudah satu menit duduk di samping si wanita.

Eren mendengus. Orang gila ternyata tidak harus lepas baju, berkeliaran di jalan, atau menjadi psikopat dengan bertindak menyimpang sebagai pembunuh berantai. Sekian menit berbicara tanpa henti dengan topik-topik yang minim korelasi pun bisa jadi indikasi ada gangguan di dalam kepala.

Karena itulah Eren berdiri, berniat pergi.

"Ke-kenapa? Kau belum menjawab ceritaku."

Ujung seragam rumah sakitnya ditarik.

Eren sampai bergidik karena mata perempuan itu berkaca-kaca.

"Lepaskan," Eren menghempas kasar, iba di hati memang sudah dikebiri jadi tiada. Pemuda bersurai karamel itu bergegas pergi—dan semakin mengeluh karena di sana-sini terpaksa melihat sebegitu banyak manusia yang berbicara sendiri, menangis terang-terangan, berlari-larian seperti anak-anak mengejar kupu-kupu di padang besar tanpa tujuan, dan bahkan ada yang meronta-ronta selayaknya orang kesetanan.

Yakin, pening di kepalanya mungkin akan jadi sakit permanen. Likuid dalam tengkorak telah menggerus naluri bertahan karena telah dikentalkan oleh cairan beban dan Ia jadi apatis terhadap semua hal.

Eren memijit pelipis, hidup seakan memberinya tamparan bertubi-tubi, meninju dengan bogeman mentah tanpa memberi waktu berancang-ancang—seperti apa sebenarnya takdir menilai kemampuannya? Apa Ia lahir dengan membawa banyak dosa? Kenapa harus dirinya?

Ia merindukan ranjang empuk di rumah dan penghangat ruangan.

Ia merindukan sarapan pagi dengan _zavtrak_, krim bawang,dan telur setengah matang.

Eren ingin pulang. Masalahnya cuma orang pingitan yang tidak tahu kalau tempat ini dikelilingi gerbang tinggi dengan ribuan pecahan beling yang siap menyayat kaki mereka yang memutuskan untuk beruji nyali kabur dan meloncat pagar.

'Aku harus cari akal,' Eren menggigit bibir. Mungkin tampaknya semua pegawai sibuk, semua tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Tapi Eren bukan remaja bodoh yang tidak tahu kalau di setiap sudut ada mata tersembunyi yang mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik pasien.

Baiklah, kadang-kadang otak harus mau dipaksa berputar kalau fisik sedang butuh pertolongan.

Menyusuri area rumah sakit yang gedungnya berlurik serumit kotak labirin, Eren berjalan sambil bertelanjang kaki. Jelas sekali kawasan ini dirancang untuk memiliki perangkap yang menjebak-jebak. Baru Ia tahu ada rumah sakit dengan semak dan tumbuhan sulur yang begitu banyak. Salah satu _asylum_ terluas di dunia ternyata sengaja dikonfigurasi untuk membatasi jarak pandang orang-orang yang terprodeo di dalamnya. Orang-orang medis ternyata juga tak mudah memberi percaya. Baru Ia melintas saja sudah ada perawat tua yang memaku punggungnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Sialan mereka …," Eren mendesis, seakan Ia diperlakukan seperti pelaku kejahatan seksual, pandangan aneh diterima dari mana-mana. Mungkin Ia harus berjalan mengambang dan bernapas dalam frekuensi subsonik agar tak diacuhkan seperti dengungan kumbang. Orang-orang itu mengikuti secara marathon tanpa perlu susah payah melangkah. Bakat curiga mereka sudah bertahun-tahun diasah. Tim besar dengan senjata spuit depresan siap meringkus jika Ia memutuskan untuk bermain loncat indah dari pintu gerbang atau pagar besi tinggi di pinggir taman.

Eren mempercepat langkah. Berpikir tidak perlu sambil duduk menghirup kopi.

Di depan toilet, langkah Eren mati saat mendengar suara ricik air mengalir dari salah satu bilik.

Mencium harapan bocah itu masuk, pura-pura menunggu sambil cuci tangan. Menyalakan kran yang melengkung di atas wastafel. Mengawasi keadaan di balik tubuh dengan bantuan selembar kaca.

"Kotor sekali toilet di sini."—mata hijau terang melirik—"Ah, mau dipakai? Tisunya habis."

Heran, yang mengajak bicara tidak kaget bertemu dengannya meski jelas-jelas selembar baju pasien berwarna biru muda melekat di tubuh Eren—identitas menyedihkan yang kini disandangnya.

"Klosetnya juga buntu. Jangan dipakai buang air besar."

Satu lirikan lagi. Kemudian, sebuah tarikan.

"Maaf, aku pinjam bajumu."

Pintu toilet berdentum, diikuti suara amukan yang terbungkam saat Eren menjalankan aksinya.

"K-kamu anak di bawah umur mau m-menyodomi—"

"Tidak, saya hanya pinjam bajumu. Jangan pelit. Saya akan menukar dengan ini. Tolonglah."

Selembar sweater, kaus merah berlengan pendek, dan selembar celana _jeans_. Tidak terlalu sesuai dengan selera, tapi lumayan pantas dan yang penting muat masuk tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih, kukembalikan kapan-kapan!"

"O-oi!"

Baju pasien terlempar di pelukan si lelaki malang.

"Dasar orang gila! Sekali gila tetap saja gila!" Ia mengumpat. Memungut baju pasien yang baru saja dihibahkan sang bocah kurang ajar—satu-satunya harapan untuk menutup aurat yang kini terbuka diumbar-umbar. "Semoga cepat mati Kau, Nak! Brengsek! Bocah jaman sekarang—"

Terserah korban mau mengumpat sampai berbusa, Eren terlanjur bebas untuk melarikan diri.

"Ternyata segampang itu, ya."

Pemuda _brunette_ berjalan cepat, sesekali terkekeh. Baru tersadar jarak tempuh tiga kotak keramik saja rasanya memakan waktu begitu lama untuk dilewati. Eren tahu peluh sudah membasahi pelipis meskipun mutlak di langit sama sekali tidak muncul matahari menyebarkan panas.

Jalan Eren berubah menyamping saat melewati kantor dokter jaga—dan aman. Tidak ada yang peduli pada remaja tampan dengan langkah tenang meski tubuhnya tinggi menjulang. Ia tentu saja tampak seperti pengunjung lain … Dan kesombongan Eren nyaris membuatnya menubruk seorang perawat yang sedang mendorong troli.

"M-maaf!" minta maaf boleh, tapi melirik ke belakang itu yang tak boleh.

Suster yang hampir ditabrak menatap curiga punggung Eren yang berjalan cepat menjauh.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya …," perawat bernama dada Petra Ral itu berpikir-pikir, kemudian mengutuki diri karena bagaimana dirinya bisa melupakan—"I-itukan Eren Jaeger yang kemarin baru masuk—ah, D-Dokter! Tolong ada pasien kabur! Tolong!"

Eren melirik ke belakang, dan tersentak.

"Setan benar mereka!"

Sudah bukan waktunya menggantungkan harap pada kecepatan berjalan—kini saatnya Ia berlari.

Bibir bawah Eren tergigit gemas. Ternyata memang desain rumah sakit jiwa ini disengaja untuk sebisa mungkin menyesatkan orang. Dikira jalan keluar, ternyata dapur. Dikira portal menuju lapangan parkir, ternyata tempat pembuangan sampah. Eren hanya berpegangan pada intusi selain pada petunjuk di setiap belokan yang tertulis dalam huruf Sirilik. Dan sepertinya, dugaan tentang rasa curiga marathon itu benar, karena tidak sampai sekian menit Ia terpergok oleh suster di sana tadi, kini serombongan pasukan dadakan mengejarnya beramai-ramai.

Minus tombak dan pedang teracung—tapi tetap saja kelihatan sialan.

"Pintu keluar … pintu keluar …," Eren meloncati semak bunga mawar, berusaha menyembunyikan diri di antara para pasien yang sedang berkerumun di tengah taman. Salah seorang diantara mereka menjerit saat Eren dengan lari kalapnya memberikan hadiah berupa injakan kaki meski tak sengaja. Namun Eren bukan bunglon dan tak diberi kelebihan menyembunyikan diri dengan melakukan mimikri. Informasi yang dikirim dari teriakan berantai membuat seorang perawat berhasil meraih lengannya. Untung bagi Eren, manusia tengik itu tidak mengantungi borgol atau jarum suntik.

"Kau mau ke mana!?" si perawat membentak, berusaha membuat Eren ciut. "Jangan macam-macam!"

Mata terang Eren berkilat marah.

"Lepaskan!" merasa terdesak, Eren tetap saja mengawasi keadaan. Petra dan seribu satu batalyon perang tampak berlari mendekat ke arah mereka. Eren kian tersudut. Satu-satunya jalan—

"Maaf, siapapun kamu, aku terpaksa melakukan ini!" Lutut Eren, tanpa basa-basi menendang benda pusaka sepanjang usia milik penyandera. "Aku tidak akan melupakan pengorbananmu. Dah!"

Si perawat tersungkur, menyumpah-nyumpah seraya memegangi barangnya. Dari kejauhan Eren melambai-lambai senang karena sudah melakukan pembalasan dendam tanpa perlawanan.

"Auruo! Dokter Hanji! Tangkap anak itu!" dari kejauhan Erd, yang berlari terengah di belakang Petra, memberi komando pada temannya yang lain. Eren terjepit di tengah-tengah. Di kanan, serombongan pasukan negara merangkak maju ingin mengebiri kepala. Di sebelah kiri, seorang dokter dengan alat suntik dan obat pelumpuh dalam genggaman menunggu untuk memanggangnya.

"Jalan lain—" Eren memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil jalur koridor dan melompat ke jalan setapak berbatu. Di sana seorang tukang jagal lain sudah menunggu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Lepaskan! Rabies Kau menyentuhku!"

Perawat bersurai cokelat itu membentak.

"Heh! Jangan harap bisa kabur dari tempat ini! Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu mengganti seragam rumah sakit!? Aku tahu Kau gila tapi ya jangan terang-terangan menampakkan sakit jiwamu—"

Eren menyipit.

Sebenarnya yang sakit jiwa itu siapa? Dirinya atau orang sinting ini?

"Lepas! Kau ingin kutendang juga barangmu sampai tak bisa lagi ereksi!?" teriakan Eren meluncur persis di depan telinga sang lawan. "Aku bisa membuatmu kehilangan masa depan tahu—"

"Diam!"

Sudah lama Ia tidak dibentak dan sekalinya dibentak oleh manusia sok galak bermuka sepanjang paras manis _black stallion_—sungguh Eren ingin meludahi wajah pemuda itu.

Rontaan dan umpatan terurai lancar seperti semburan dari mulut Eren. Tidak, Ia tidak boleh gagal. Pintu keluar mungkin tinggal sedikit lagi—tidak, seharusnya Ia meneruskan langkah dan melepaskan diri dari orang-orang ini …

"Tahan tubuhnya, Jean."

Sebuah tusukan jarum tipis panas menyengat lengan, Eren merosot dan hampir mencium tanah sebelum tubuhnya ditangkap seseorang. Sinar di mata Eren semudah itu meredup. Kepalanya terasa pening dan energi yang menggantungi jaringan seakan tersedot entah ke mana.

Eren Jaeger berhasil dilumpuhkan.

"Kau … aku akan mengingat namamu. Jean Kirsctein. Akan kubunuh kau … "

"Bawa anak ini ke bangsal 316, Jean."

Saat itu juga Eren bersumpah orang di depannya itu—apapun kewarganegaraan dan latar belakangnya—semoga saja impoten.

"Kalian … Matilah kalian … Membusuk … "

Secepat itu juga Eren lekas tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Kelopak mata malasit itu meretak. Masih terasa lengket, tapi otak sudah bekerja mengingatkan kalau tadi Ia berada di bawah ancaman.

"A-aku di mana?" Eren buru-buru meloncat dari ranjang. "K-kenapa aku dimasukkan ke sini?"

Bangsal 316—Eren yakin Ia lebih takkan bisa tidur di tempat sempit dengan penerangan minim segelap gua.

"Kenapa … kenapa mereka tega sekali!"

Kali ini Eren yakin dirinya telah berhasil ditumbangkan. Seperti robot yang cairan anorganik pengisi baterainya telah kering, Eren merasa telah terpukul telak tepat di ulu hati. Bahan bakarnya habis. Keberanian dan kenekatan berhasil ditumbangkan. Gelap, Ia benci kegelapan—Eren melirik hampa. Tinggal ditambah tungku besar, belerang dan api berwarna hitam. Tempat ini benar-benar serasi dengan keadaan neraka jahanam.

"Aku kalah."

Menyedihkan.

Kenapa Ia jadi berperilaku selembek acar?

Eren merosot ke lantai. Sendi-sendinya yang dulu terasa diikat kini lumpuh bagai aus digerogoti bubuk abrasi. Rambut cokelat itu kini terjambak sendiri sebagai luapan depresi yang muncul secara bertubi-tubi. Tidak pantas liburan panjang Ia habiskan di tempat terkutuk ini.

Kenapa? Harusnya Ayah mengajaknya memancing Sungai Neva, menyusuri kanal-kanal aliran hingga menemukan delta yang berakhir di Laut Baltik. Atau cukup berdua melubangi permukaan sungai yang membeku dan melihat ikan bersisik segitiga berenang-renang lincah di bawah kaki.

Atau barangkali kalau saja Ia mau menerima ajakan teman sekolahnya untuk bermain ski di Siberia, mungkin, Ia tidak akan berakhir di sini.

"Apa aku semenakutkan itu untuk mereka?"

Fluida dalam pembuluh di balik kulit berdesir menyakitkan. Meskipun seolah seluruh elemen dunia memusuhinya, Eren sempurna tak bersedia menangis. Meski harapan nyaris hilang dikatalis tindakan-tindakan menghancurkan, mengeluarkan air mata adalah salah satu pilihan bodoh sekaligus masuk kategori paling haram. Ia akan tegar. Ia bersumpah dirinya akan tetap tegar.

"Aku harus cari akal."

Mati kering di sini Eren tak sudi. Daripada bertahan di tempat menakutkan yang berpotensi membuat belahan otak jadi timpang asimetris, lebih baik Ia mencari gerbang kebebasannya sendiri.

Malasitnya geram menatap langit-langit. Seolah semua unsur dalam kurungan ini mampu membuat masa depannya tercerna oleh enzim penghancur yang Ia yakin takkan ada benang jahit operasi yang mampu merekatkan luka di hati. Jika bertahan lebih lama, bahkan jika suatu hari Ia bebas, sakit ini akan mendarah daging jadi koloid. Pengalaman buruk akan mencederai mental yang baik-baik saja—pemuda itu tahu dengan pasti. Karena itulah Eren merasa harus menolong dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Kalau saja Ia punya kesabaran berjuta-juta meter lebih dalam.

"_Zdrastuiceu._ _Dabroyeu utra."_ **(2)**

Eren nyaris mencelat saat kotak di tengah pintu yang tadi dibelakanginya terbuka dari luar. Seorang pemuda berkepala plontos melongok antusias. Giginya besar-besar, tipikal manusia yang suka pamer senyuman lebar.

Tapi untung saja masih ada manusia ramah di semak belukar seperti ini. Ternyata masih ada tikus di sarang ular.

"Hai, Kau mendengarku tidak?"

Sebuah jawaban lesu terkuar dari bibir Eren, "_Privyet_." **(3)**

Sang pendatang kembali tersenyum lebar mengetahui dirinya ternyata disambut dengan baik. "Aku tadi melihatmu berlari dikejar orang-orang itu lho … ah, Kau tampak keren!" Ia berucap semangat.

Keren.

Pembuluh balik berwarna biru otentik tercetak jelas di balik dermis kening Eren saat pemuda itu mengerutkannya.

"Kau siapa … dan apa tidak apa-apa Kau menghampiriku seperti ini?" tanya Eren.

"Namaku Connie—aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku ada di sini tapi Kau tadi keren."

Kening Eren kembali terlipat.

"Tapi aku sudah menebak tadi kalau Kau akan kalah dan akan tertangkap—"

Menebak?

"Apa urusanmu?" Eren lama-lama khawatir akan mati muda, semua orang di sini ternyata beringas—meskipun kategorinya bervariasi. "Pergilah, lagipula kita tidak saling mengenal."

"Aku juga pernah berlajar meloncati gerbang tinggi yang menghadap jalan itu," ternyata sang tamu di luar pintu tak mendengar pengusirannya. Ia justru terus bercerita, "tapi ya begitu, akhirnya kakiku sakit. Tanganku terkena pecahan kaca yang ditanam di atas sana. Lihat bekasnya masih ada."

Mata Eren berputar jengah—tolonglah, itu bukan tontonan menarik.

"Tapi tadi Kau keren!"

"Berhentilah bilang aku keren!" Eren tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak membentak. "Kalau aku bisa keluar dari penjara ini, barulah Kau boleh umumkan pada semua orang kalau aku keren!"

Connie tak terlihat terkejut meski Eren tampak berapi-api.

"Eh, Kau bilang bisa keluar?" bocah itu bertanya, menatap Eren tak percaya. "Itu tidak mungkin, seharusnya kita semua sudah tahu, kan? Hanya Rivaille yang bisa meloloskan diri dari tempat ini. Itu pun sebelum orang itu terpaksa dijebloskan lagi karena tertangkap—"

"Rivaille?" Eren memotong. Mendadak antusias, jarinya merapat menggenggam terali besi. "Siapa itu Rivaille?"

"Buronan negara," Connie terkekeh, "tapi orangnya gila. Ada di sini juga, tapi tidak bisa didekati."

"Kau bilang orang itu bisa meloloskan diri dari sini?"

"Bisa, tapi tertangkap lagi. Aku dulu sempat bertepuk tangan saat Rivaille diketahui kabur. Ternyata ada ya orang selicin itu," Connie terkekeh.

Eren tidak tahu apakah informasi dari bocah dengan kejiwaan terganggu bisa dipercaya.

Tapi sepertinya lorong gelap ini masih punya setitik cahaya.

"Di mana Rivaille itu?" Eren mendadak bersemangat, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tidak boleh mendekati ruangannya, lho."

"Aku tidak bertanya apakah Kau punya ijin untuk mendekatinya atau tidak, Connie."

"Uh, begitukah? Tapi aku tidak tahu orang itu masih hidup atau mati."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bangsalnya dikunci sepanjang hari. Siapa tahu di dalam Rivaille sudah mati kena epilepsi."

Eren menggeram mendengar teori aneh bocah itu. "Kau cukup tunjukkan aku di mana Rivaille berada. Apa Kau tidak bisa berbahasa Rusia?" tuntutnya tak sabar.

Connie mencibir, "Ah, Kau menakutkan ternyata. Tidak jadi saja aku berkenalan."

"Setan! Tunggu dulu, Connie—hei!"

Lembaran besi penutup kotak itu terhempas lagi. Saat Eren membukanya, Connie sudah pergi.

* * *

"Mau bagaimana lagi, bukankah Ia memang sudah kita pertahankan lama di sini? Kepala rumah sakit menyarankan dirinya harus dirujuk ke Moskow, tapi sepertinya penjagaan di rumah sakit ini masih yang terbaik di seantero negeri."

"Tapi dengan penjagaan seketat penjara di bangsal 181, orang itu masih bisa kabur juga nyatanya."

Eren, yang baru keluar dari toilet, berhenti melangkah. Seorang perawat yang mengantarnya kembali memasang borgol, memastikan anak itu tidak kembali berulah.

"Ayo kembali ke bangsalmu."

Tapi Eren masih memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Benar. Rivaille adalah orang pertama yang mampu menembus penjagaan rumah sakit kita. Mungkin pria itu perlu diprodeokan di tengah pulau es di Antartika supaya tidak bisa kabur ke mana-mana. Pasien yang sangat licin, aku tidak pernah menemukan orang sepertinya."

"Ah, memangnya sudah berapa lama Kau jadi perawat? Dan apa Kau sudah melakukan _visit_ ke bangsalnya hari ini? Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Sudah, seperti biasa, tidak mau makan dan terus merokok."

"Sudahlah, yang penting Ia tidak berulah."

Eren menelan ludah. Lumayan juga. Untung dinding rumah sakit tidak dipasangi busa isolator hingga suara di ruang perawat bisa terdedah keluar dan Ia punya kesempatan mencuri dengar.

Sebuah seringai bermain di wajah Eren. Kerinduan pada dunia luar tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama untuk segera dipuaskan.

Jelas, Ia tak akan selamanya ditanam dalam neraka beton ini.

Eren merasa telah menemukan 'calon pahlawan'.

"Rivaille," bibir Eren membisikkan nama itu lagi, berusaha mencetak nama asing hingga tergurat permanen dalam memori, "bangsal 181. Bagus."

Paket hemat.

Eren makin yakin sedang disodori harapan dan ditawari malaikat penyelamat.

Ada nama, ada nomor kamar.

"Mungkin orang itu bisa kudekati … "

Dari sekelumit informasi, Eren yakin akan berhadapan dengan makhluk berbahaya, mungkin saja orang itu akan bersiap menyambut pelancong dengan belati berkilat di tangan—tapi bukankah sekali-sekali tak apa membahayakan diri mendekati lintah saat kelinci yang baik tak lagi mau mendengar rengekan dan protesnya?

Memang hanya satu orang yang bisa melarikan diri dari neraka ini. Dan Eren akan meminta tolong padanya—kalau perlu bersujud mencium kaki.

"Ya, aku memang membutuhkan orang itu."

Eren tahu dirinya amat butuh pertolongan.

"Dan aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu, Connie."

Ia harus bergegas menyusup ke bangsal Rivaille—secepatnya. Sebelum harapan jadi basi dan dirinya benar-benar mati kering jadi kerak di tempat ini.

"Rivaille."

* * *

Kaki Eren menendang tembok batu berlapis, tak lama kemudian mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit, ah—kalau begini mereka tidak akan mendengarku! Tembok sial!"

Satu-satunya logam di ruangan itu cuma pintu. Tapi gembok pun mengaitnya dari luar.

Bagaimana Ia bisa menimbulkan suara gaduh?

"Berteriak sajalah kalau begitu."

Kotak merpati itu kembali terbuka, kali ini Eren berteriak-teriak sekuat yang Ia bisa.

"Hei, kenapa Kau, perusuh?"

Jean sial masuk perangkap—Eren tidak menyeringai menang, melainkan terus saja berteriak kesetanan.

Saatnya pembalasan dendam dilancarkan.

"Dokter Hanji! Manusia purba ini kumat!"

Seorang perempuan berkacamata tebal masuk ke dalam. Kali ini Eren menarik selimut, bantal, seprei, apapun barang yang bisa diraihnya dari atas ranjang. Bocah itu menggeram, menirukan orang bermata katai yang sempat menerornya tadi malam. Eren mencakar-cakar tembok, kukunya patah—tapi masa bodohlah. Pemuda berhelai _brunette_ cukup bersyukur pernah masuk klub teater di sekolah. Berakting gila ternyata tidak jauh lebih susah daripada berakting jadi anggun untuk peran bangsawan.

Ini terlalu mudah untuk anggota klub teater kawakan.

"Ikat, ikat lengannya, Jean!"

Mata Eren berkilat. Hanya ada beberapa detik sebelum kesempatannya mencuri kunci tertutup. Setiap dokter mengantongi kunci untuk bangsal-bangsal yang dihuni pasien yang jadi tanggung jawabnya. Dan Eren tahu kunci bangsalnya ada pada Hanji Zoe.

"Lepaskan aku! Kalian menyingkirlah!"

Eren pura-pura menarik tubuh Hanji. Mendorongnya kasar. Jean menahan, berusaha mengikatkan selembar kain tebal ke pergelangan tangan. Eren menjerit—berusaha tampak ketakutan. Hanji kembali mendekat, berkata-kata ingin menenangkan.

Eren menarik jas sang dokter wanita, Hanji bertahan dengan memberikan reaksi defensif. Sang pemuda mencari-cari celah untuk menjalankan niatnya. Saat Hanji lengah, Ia mengambil anak kunci dari dalam jas Hanji dan memasukkan ke dalam saku celana pendek di balik seragam rumah sakit.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Hanji bertanya, tampak khawatir dan bertanya-tanya. "Apa Kau setertekan itu, Eren?"

Tidak akan lagi.

Teriakan dan jeritan Eren mereda—dalam hati teramat puas, misinya semudah itu berhasil dengan sempurna.

* * *

"181. 181. Ah, di mana ya ... "

Tangan Eren meraba-raba. Satu persatu jemari berjingkat pada ratusan anak kunci berdenting yang tergantung di lemari kaca. Ia harus bergegas kalau tidak mau petugas jaga malam memergokinya keluar dari bangsal dan menyusup ke ruangan khusus penyimpanan kunci.

Berulangkali Eren menengok ke belakang. Setiap ada langkah kaki terdengar, napasnya ditahan. Setiap ada siluet orang datang, Ia merundukkan kepala. Meskipun mencari kunci bernomor kamar 181 tak sesulit mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami, tapi ketegangan dan gelisah luar biasa ternyata cukup berhasil memperlambat geraknya.

"Mungkin ini."

Sebuah anak kunci berwarna tembaga menjadi satu-satunya yang kontras diantara semua batang lain yang disepuh dari perak atau kuningan. Tergesa Eren memastikan label dengan nomor 181 memang tidak ada di sana. Tapi satu-satunya kunci tanpa label adalah yang terbuat dari tembaga itu.

Dengan keraguan yang mati-matian berusaha ditepis, Eren mengambil si kunci tembaga.

Eren mengendap.

"Ah, mana bisa mereka mengalahkan kejayaan badan antariksa Uni Soviet hanya dengan kebohongan telah sampai ke bulan—"

Hampir saja.

Menggigit bibir, Eren memucat seperti disengat kalajengking.

Telapak tangan ditangkupkan di atas mulut, menahan suara napas agar tak terdedah keluar.

"Biasanya orang-orang itu pamer roket. Pamer ini, pamer itu. Padahal nyalinya nol untuk benar-benar terbang ke atas atmosfer. Telingaku sampai kebal dengan kesombongan mereka."

Tolonglah—detak jantung terlampau keras sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan untuk keadaan semacam ini.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau ada desas-desus bahwa Uni Soviet akan dipecah? Ya, semoga saja mereka tidak sampai mengorbankan harga diri negara dengan menjual _Zimny Dvrotes_." **(4)**

Dua perawat yang sedang berbincang itu jelas tidak sadar mengenai keberadaannya.

"Heh, Kau benar-benar sudah yakin akan mengambil cuti musim dingin?"

Akhirnya Eren kembali bisa bernapas lega. Dua makhluk gemar bergosip sudah berhasil dilewati. Kemampuan menyelundupnya sekilas terlihat sangat meyakinkan. Sekarang, tinggal mencari bangsal 181—tempat orang yang bernama Rivaille itu, disembunyikan.

Eren juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa begitu yakin bahwa orang asing itu akan bersedia menolong.

* * *

"Ini tempatnya."

Menyentuh gagang pintu dingin dari tembaga, telapak tangannya mulai licin berkeringat.

"Apa Rivaille—benar-benar ada?"

Untuk kali ini Eren berdoa semoga saja Ia sedang tidak dihadapkan dengan cerita legenda ataupun mitos. Kalau saja harus mengatakan dua hal yang paling diharapkannya sekarang, Ia sungguh ingin bertemu Rivaille yang semoga saja ada di balik pintu ini, dan yang kedua Ia ingin dengup jantung sedikit saja mengerti kalau berdetak dengan frekuensi semengerikan itu justru akan menghambat jalur napasnya.

"Semoga saja orang itu tidak mengusirku."

Pucuk anak kunci menancap, bersamaan dengan lutut Eren yang mulai bergetar. Gravitasi akan membuatnya tumbang jika Ia tak menumpukan diri dengan bersandar pada sisi daun pintu. Sebuah tarikan napas dalam Eren terdengar, peluh dingin lagi-lagi turun tanpa memperhitungkan kondisi.

Dengan jemari bergetar hebat Eren memutar anak kunci pada lubang pintu yang mulai mengusam sampai beberapa radian dan sebuah suara kait logam pada kusen memberikan kabar baik baginya.

Ditemani ketakutan yang menurut kalkulasi sendiri sudah melampaui batas kewajaran, Eren mengayunkan daun pintu. Tak dibiarkan lembar tebal puluhan kilogram menjeblak terbuka, Eren hanya beringsut menyusup pada celah kecil yang setidaknya muat untuk tubuhnya.

Baru sedetik Eren di dalam, pemuda itu bisa merasakan zat asam arang berdesakan mengalahkan keberadaan oksigen yang teramat dibutuhkan oleh paru-paru. Pengap. Dan otot siliaris refleks menarik cincin pupil berdilatasi menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi yang begitu miskin cahaya.

Kaki Eren makin gemetar, tiba-tiba Ia merasa butuh bersandar.

"P-permisi," tapi biarlah, sudah kepalang basah. "A-ano—"

Dan Eren yakin, dalam kotak penjara seluas 3x4 meter, tidak hanya dirinya yang sedang bernapas di dalam sana. Setitik kecil nyala api tergantung di antara gelap dengan bau tembakau pekat. Di sudut bangsal, sebuah siluet bergerak. Jantung Eren nyaris meledak karena takut. Sang surai cokelat menunggu sampai reseptor batang di balik lensa mata beradaptasi dengan keadaan gulita. Dan benar saja, setelah beberapa saat Ia bersabar, perlahan fokus pandangan mulai mengerucut menusuk selimut hitam tanpa cahaya yang terhampar di depan mata, kemudian merobeknya.

"_Ser_ Rivaille?"

Ia memanggil, coba membunuh sendiri rasa takut dalam hati yang sudah berteriak kepayahan.

"A-apa benar Anda _Ser_ Rivaille? S-saya minta maaf sudah lancang menyusup ke dalam sini."

Seluet gelap perlahan tervisualisasi menjadi wujud masif yang lebih nyata di depan mata Eren.

"M-maafkan saya. Saya lancang … T-tapi saya mencari Anda."

Gugup, Eren bersumpah tak bisa membedakan sorot mata Rivaille dengan kegelapan di sekeliling.

Tangan Eren terkait di belakang tubuh memohon keberuntungan. Menaksir kekuatan, Eren mengamati meski harus mencuri-curi pandang. Kesan pertama yang berhasil Eren tangkap dari sekilas tatap—wajah itu dingin. Sangat amat dingin. Plasma darah yang mengaliri pipa jaringan nyaris beku karena tatapan pria itu setajam hunusan pedang es. Rasa dingin menembus jaringan hidup bagai pancaran sinar radioaktif, dan Eren mutlak melebur lumpuh merengatkan peluh.

Tahu tak kuasa, pemuda itu mematung, menunduk, ingin lekas berlari membanting pintu. Namun seolah melihat hantu atau malaikat pencabut nyawa, kakinya menancap terpasung pada petak-petak ubin kasar. Tak bisa diajak berkompromi, Ia sadar telah masuk tenunan jaring perangkap di nukleus sarang setan.

Masalahnya Ia tak tahu adakah getah beracun yang dioles sang tuan rumah di tenunan itu.

Gugusan nyali tiarap, Eren kepayahan menguasai diri. Takut level akut. Tak bisa beringsut jauh, sekadar bergerak pun ngeri. Yang Ia bisa hanya berkeringat dingin, dan bernapas tersendat-sendat sambil meyakinkan diri takkan mati dipotong leher malam ini.

"Siapa Kau?"

Pertanyaan pertama, sebuah suara bariton yang dalam.

Kesempatan melarikan diri tenggatnya sudah kadaluarsa. Eren gamang mengangkat muka, keduanya bertatapan.

Rivaille duduk di sudut ranjang, bersandar pada tembok dengan salah satu lutut tertekuk dan dua jemari menyumpit sebatang rokok.

Tidak seperti dirinya yang terbalut seragam biru muda, Rivaille mengenakan kemeja tipis dengan kancing teratas terbuka. Rambut sehitam karbonit jatuh bebas di depan kening. Di balik jatuhan helai hitam tanur mata elang berkilat bersembunyi. Poros lentera optik sekelam granit memindai lekat bahkan jika hanya seinci saja Eren bergerak. Lekuk rahang keras, dagu yang runcing dan sudut kelengkungan pahatan air muka yang mendifraksi sinar setipis benang hingga mampu berpendar bahkan dalam gelap, membuat Eren merasa hukum-hukum geometri perlahan membuatnya imbisil dan lupa segalanya.

Waktu untuk memperhatikan sampai ujung kaki masih dimiliki Eren kalau saja Rivaille tak mengaburkan lamunan-lamunan bodohnya.

"Kau kenapa? Belum pernah melihat manusia?"

Peluh Eren jatuh lagi. Aura lelaki itu menyengat sekujur tubuh secara imajinatif, lebih membara dari uap sulfur yang mendidih dalam pusaran mata air panas maupun temperatur daerah intrusi magma.

"Apa perlu menghitung matriks ordo 5 kali 5 dulu sebelum menjawabku?"

Eren berpegangan pada apa saja tak mau tersedot hilang ke dalamnya.

"Jadi Kau gagu?"

Tak bisa menguasai diri—itulah yang Eren tahu tentang kondisinya sendiri saat ini.

"Beraninya Kau membiarkan pertanyaanku menguap sia-sia, bocah."

Eren tergagap, berusaha memilin otak untuk memerintah bibirnya agar mau bersuara.

Sebuah ketidakberuntungan karena tiba-tiba saja lidah mati kelu dan pita suara tak mau digetarkan.

Sebuah lirikan bengis terlempar pada sosok Eren yang masih mematung sekaku berhala.

"Bagus. Aku jarang sekali mendapatkan malam yang tenang, dan di malam langka ini aku justru mendapatkan tamu seorang bocah yang kabur dari panti tuna grahita."

Eren tidak tahu harus mengais keberanian darimana. Mati suri Area Broca—sesulit itu hingga untuk bicara saja harus mengeja baris-baris kosakata dalam lumbung otak.

"_Ser_, saya—"

Rivaille menyipit mendengar sang tamu istimewa mulai bercicit.

"—saya membutuhkan bantuan Anda."

**To be Continued**

* * *

**(1) **Sial!

**(2) **Halo (dialog sopan), selamat pagi!

**(3)** Halo! (dialog santai)

**(4)** Istana Musim Dingin, sekarang Museum Heritage di Sankt Petersburg


End file.
